gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Trans-Am System
While we list every GN-drive Gundam to feature Trans-Am, are 0 Gundam and the 2nd generations Gundams really feature it? I'm under impression that it's new feature since the 3rd gen Gundams (note that I haven't read 00F). Kuruni 03:53, 2 January 2009 (UTC) :Well, the function was only unlocked after Aeolia's demise. So I doubt the 0 Gundam and other 2nd Gen units actually were able to use Trans-AM, even though the ability was embedded in the GN drive. :Azkaiel 04:10, 2 January 2009 (UTC) All 5 GN Drives have Trans-Am System. At the time of generations 1-2, technically, Trans-Am was sealed within them and never activated until recently; Fereshte could use Trans-Am if they wanted to since the GN Drive came from 0 Gundam, which Setsuna liberally executes often with his Twin Drive System. I wrote the majority of those articles and I read 00F vol.1, just waiting for 00F vol.2. It explains what does Trial System does and clarify little things here and there with other technical aspects of GN Tech. I put Trans-Am in when they operate at their full potential, if you put the GN Drive of 00 Gundam back into Gundam Astraea and 0 Gundam, Trans-Am works, but if you're talking at a historical stand point, then no. Wasabi 08:46, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Additional Info Well, Astraea can use Trans-Am (00F vol 2). So can Masurao and Susanoo (both have Tau drives). So Trans-Am is no longer true-drive only feature. All hail Katagiri for that. Psudo Trans Am Will the Pseudo Trans Am be added as an entry in the larger Trans Am page or does it merit a page of its own. At this point I feel like it should just be a sub entry. Nkuzmik 13:02, September 23, 2009 (UTC) MS page clean up I would like to propose that we slim down the MS pages by removing the explanation of trans am. We should leave it as a link in the info box. I'm thinking about trans am like an afterburner on aircraft. It is the rare article or page that will do more than indicate the presence or absence of an afterburner. There are a few exceptios that I would propose however. :OO/OO Raiser has some fairly complex, unit specific trans am effects that, organizationally seem best addressed on a page dedicated to that unit :Exia RII did something a little different when it trans amed in the final battle. This is the only case of it happening, so I don't think it warrants being on the main trans am page :Masurao was the first non-CB suit to trans am. The Wright Flyer couldn't fly from wingtip to wingtip on some modern aircraft but there is something to be said for being the first. Thoughts?--Nkuzmik 13:53, October 29, 2009 (UTC) 00 Raiser itself does need a separate page, it's the most powerful combat unit until Reborns Gundam. Exia R2 as a mobile suit never used Trans-Am in its battle with 0 Gundam. That's probably because the Twin Drive System stopped working. But the drives still hadn't used up its 3 minutes of Trans-Am.Gaeaman788 15:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) A question occurred to me after noticing a recent edit to the R2's page. Is there any indication that Trans Am affects different MS differently? Like for Exia, the boost would be split between actuators, flight system(collectively, maneuverability) and the GN blades, with a little bit sent to the ranged weapons. Dynames would probably throw a some of the extra power to to maneuvering systems to provide greater stability, but the bulk of trans am's power would go right into the sniper rifle. Most of Kyrios's power boost would likely go to the flight systems, with a healthy dollop going to the ranged weapons. And I would guess that Virtue's trans am would split pretty even between the GN field and the bazooka. This is just a thought that crossed my mind, but forgot to look both ways and got hit by a car. I'm throwing it out to see if anybody else noticed this or if there is anything that might back it up. On the other hand, I could be dead wrong.--Nkuzmik 18:09, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Frankly,if you ask me,each page that had suits that had Trans-Am but never used,should have the mention that they its presumable that they can utilize the system,even if they never did.This would go for suits like the 0 Gundam,who was never seen utilizing Trans-Am.SonicSP 20:39, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Usage of the Word "Limiter" in Explanation Also,I'm wondering why there is the word limiter in the explanation,it doesn't make sense.Trans-Am is showed to be a booster effect,a lot like nitrous in a car.The Nitrous turbo system in a car doesn't limit the true performance of an engine and then releases the limiter when its activated.It works by helping the engine to burn more fuel when utilized,and thus achieving a higher output yield from the engine.In this case,the nitrous doesn't limit the engine in any way at all.It just amplifies the power of the engine beyond normal capacity when it is utilized. I suggest for modification of the explanation,especially in regard to the "limiter" explanation.SonicSP 20:42, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Upcoming Data Some new information has recently surfaced regarding the origins on the Innovedo Trans-Am Systemseperately from Billy as well as a few other things involving Billy that groundbreaking but a slightly interesting.However,for specific reasons I'm not going to post it yet,reason being while we're mostly sure the info is real,we haven't determined the exact source of the photo for sure yet,though we have a good hunch. Info came up in a photo/scan taken of a text of an upcoming book suspect being the upcoming Gundam 00 2nd Mechanics,due this month.But despite being mostly sure of the legitimacy,I'm not taking any chances.Will inform once the source of the photo source is confirmed. This is not related to that edit I made a few hours ago regarding the cause red-pink hue on Trans-Am,that was from the 1/100 Trans-Am Exia manual,model kit released a long time ago on which I've just received some of the translation recently.SonicSP 20:20, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm...... any news yet? but I'm interested in this too i've been looking into anything that can help wish i knew what the pic looked like. Shindy00 23:46, July 28, 2010 (UTC) About Removing the Trans-Am Theory Someone added a whole bunch of spergy text that they made up on their own. I have removed it. Jtrainor 08:12, June 23, 2010 (UTC) : I undid the edit, cause i refuse to accept your reasoning of that chunk of info as "one hell of a big nonsensical crock of shit". Its not as if the information in that section was created out of thin air, and totally false. : New Edit: since Kuruni also agrees its fan theory, and is a more experienced + knowledgeable editor, i withdraw the above statement. :~ Azkaiel 09:20, June 23, 2010 (UTC) ::To Jtrainor, ::For the record, I authored the section of text that is under debate. I will yield to the ultimate decision of the community as to the appropriateness of my hypothesis on the workings of Trans Am. However, sir, I take offense at my work being called "nonsensical crock of shit." Such language is unprofessional and rude. That article was the result of careful thought and reasoning. IF you wish to challenge the appropriateness of my document for inclusion in this article, I will acquiesce to the will of the community. If you wish to challenge my hypothesis on its merits, I welcome spirited intellectual discourse. However, you resorted to coarse language, insulting my writing ability and integrity. These are the tactics of a playground bully, and not in keeping with the standards of behavior I have come to expect from Gundam.Wikia. ::--Nkuzmik 03:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, the key words here are "my hypothesis". As in, you basically made it all up. This isn't a wiki for fanfiction. If you wanna float your theory around, go to Mechatalk.net and post it on the forums there and you'll find plenty of people willing to argue with you about it. Jtrainor 01:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You know, you could have gone about doing it politely, instead of coming off as a ass in your comments here. :::~ Azkaiel 10:31, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: People who like inserting fanfic into articles should be discouraged as harshly as possible. Jtrainor 17:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::A point of clarification, sir. A theory and a hypothesis are two very distinct concepts and are in no way interchangeable. ::::Furthermore, it is not your removal of my text that is at issue. Neither myself, nor Azkaiel are disputing the correctness of your decision to remove the section in question. It is the tone you are setting. Since joining this community, you have referred to the work of your fellow editors as, "a big nonsensical crock of shit," "a load of crap," and "dumb." The reason for having wikis is obviously to allow as many minds as possible to work on a problem. That means people will inevitably clean up, change, or even remove a passage, in which you have invested time and energy crafting. Nothing on a wiki is sacrosanct, nor should it be, however there is an expectation of courtesy and respect. ::::Your comment when you removed my section was both inflammatory and uninformative. Each of us plays a role in shaping this wiki. With every post we make, we add to an ever growing collection of knowledge. Every time we correct a spelling error, or challenge a fellow editor to provide sources, we make this wiki better, we raise the bar. Every time someone starts a topic in a talk page by saying that something doesn't make sense, we are forced to briefly consider their question, by the very act of reading it. Even if we do not participate in a particular discussion, our minds are stimulated by watching the discourse. For those who do take part in the debates, their intellect is challenged and their skills are honed. Not only is the wiki improved, but we, ourselves are bettered. If your behavior becomes the norm, then this will change from a place governed by lively debate and communication to one where belligerence, and intimidation rule. That would be a sad day, for once that happens, this wiki will stop attracting new editors, many existing editors will become disaffected and drift away, leaving only bitter handful to keep the lights on. Eventually this place will become a digital ghost town, visited by tourists, and forgotten. All because we as a community choose to dis''courage those who are in error, rather than ''en''courage them to be better. ::::--Nkuzmik 18:00, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Jtrainor, we encourage good editing and like the other editors have said, you've been very rude. If you have something to say, please just point it out with as much professionalism. Nkuzmik is a real-life engineer and has a great deal of understanding of mechanics and physics. If there's anyone that can explain how Trans-Am possibly works, it's him. For those who were actually curious to understand more about GN Drives and the nature of GN Particles, it's proven it doesn't work in real life. Now, using the pre-existing rules about how GN Particles apply, generated by a GN Drive, coupled with Nkuzmik's engineer knowledge, he can created a good theory behind it. However, I also understand there's going to be debate since the Sunrise/Bandai "gods" have yet to make an official decree on how everything works. I personally don't have an issue with Nkuzmik's section, but if the editors feel it's such a problem, then it should be respected and removed. Please play nice with everyone. There's enough negativity going around as it is, don't spread it. Wasabi 02:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Trans-Am Cancelation Hi Guys, I was hoping that some of you could further clarify this for me. When you observe episode 24 of the first season, Nadaleeh activates it's Trans-AM system against the GN-Xs but is cut short when the Alvatore shoots its GN particle cannon and destroys one of Nadaleeh's legs so one can assume that Trans-AM can only continue it's particle acceleration abilities when the mobile suit remains intact. My question to all of you is that in episode 25 of the second season, both the Reborns Gundam and the 00 Raiser activate their respective Trans-AM capabilities when several of the mobile suits' body parts have been removed (00 Raiser missing its head & Reborns Gundam missing its right leg). Have there been drastic improvements made in terms of the Trans-AM system during the time period between the first and second season or was that Nadaleeh had expended its particle outburst by the time that the Alvatore had taken its shot? Any kind of insight would greatly be appreciated. DKTF 00:04, July 23, 2010 (UTC)DKTF :First of, let me explain how TA works normally. TA works by releasing the large amounts of compressed GN Particles stored all over the Gundams in their GN Condensers (limbs usually have their own Condenser each, visually seen with their circle designs) but at the same time it also allows the GN Drive to function at three times its normal particle production output. The system sources its large volumes of particles from these 2. Its the large volume of particles that the mode released in conjunction to its "amplifying effect" on the actual particles that makes it powerful than in normal operation, the particles are essentially flowing and pouring out of the Gundam in TA from the internal transfusion system in their TA state. :For the case regarding Nadleeh, its most likely related to GN Particle storage. Nadleeh was mentioned in S1-24 to have lower particle storage capability than the other (S1) Gundams, a weakness (Virtue by contrast has more storage cpacity than the average S1 Gundam because its function uses up so many of them). Since the GN Condensers are stored all over the MS, including the limbs (these are those circle shape things you see on most Gundams, their used to store GN Particles), losing a limb would be bad. Essentially, its probably best to say that Nadleeh used up some particles when fighting in Trans-Am. Combined with its lower total storage capacity and losing some of it would probably lead to the cancelation. However, stress to the frame may possibly play a factor as well but the storage capacity and loss would be vital. It should be noted that Kyrios could go Trans-Am in S1-25 when it lost two limbs already but then again he sustained the damage not during the battle but before it. Probably just happen to have enough to go Ta for a short while. (It still got cancelled with a shot though so the frame may not neceesarily handle the trauma well despite the increase in overall TA). :Its a different case for the 00 Raiser and Reborns though. While their reliant on their storages as well to a certain extent, 00V Senki 4 seems to suggest that 00's TA is more reliant on the "increase in GN Particle production rate of the GN Drive in TA" rather than Condenser storage (like the non Twin Drive suits), this is probably because of the extremely large output the Twin Drive produces. :Since the chapter showed that 00 with its two large GN Particle Storage Tanks replacing the Drives plus its already high capacity limb GN Condensers can only go TA for a measely 0.03 seconds (00 with only one Drive, one large particle storage tanks plus its normal limb Condensers lacks the ability to TA period as showcased in 00V Senki Chapter 1). Reborns may use a similar suit given it being a TDS suit as well, may be due to the immense power the suits were designed to use. :Some things that I think I might have missed or left out but that's the gist of it I believe.-SonicSP 20:49, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Psuedo Trams-AM being a liability. hey guys, i wonder if the ESF even decide to keep the Trams Am cause of the fact that once used the Drive is destroyed and the unit is basically died after a while so i dont think they would even keep it.Shindy00 23:51, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :I disagree, while the Drive (core) will basically be destroyed ''(the manuals keep insisting on that level of potrayal of damage for some reason), the amount of power it gives during the actual powerup time is vital for counteracting Celestial Being's machines should they fight, who do have it (and use it againts them to counter their number disadvantage). Most likely, they'll work to improve the tehcnology so less damage is done to the Drive (or counteract it completely if they can); although if they do it it remains to be seen whether they will succeed. Always remember the rule of improving technology, besides better for soldier to do a last suicide run than just be scrapped metal and be gone anyways. But I'm guessing that it may be limited to higher ranking units, quite possibly. But we have no concrete info on their policy so far in regards to implementing Trans Am but I highly doubt they'd just "give up". -SonicSP 15:47, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Trans-Am as a suicide weapon In the movie, Trans-Am is used by several characters and several MS when they were partially assimiliated by the ELS. The activation is quickly followed by a large explosion, capable of destroying a large number of the ELS swarm as well as creating large holes in armor. :Yeah, this is quite true. As is it is with the Gagas. -SonicSP 14:12, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Aeolia's death & Trans-Am Here's a question Since the Gundam's were only able to use Trans-Am after Aeolia's body was killed, and Ian said that Trans-Am is essential to the process of Innovation, doesn't that mean that Aeolia HAD to die in order for his plan to work? Because if Alejandro had never shot him, then the Gundams wouldnt have TA and Setsuna wouldn't be an Innovator. What are your theories?Gaeaman788 04:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Knowing Aeolia, Trans-Am was probably originally supposed to be unlocked when a Twin Drive Mobile Suit, probably something he programmed into VEDA, his death was just a back-up, of course this is just a theory. -The Phantom Impact 07:11, October 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah, that's likely the case. More likely that all this would have happened during the 2nd Phase. -SonicSP 10:45, October 21, 2010 (UTC)